Green Arrow : Cazando a JLA
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Oliver despues de haber visto a la nueva JLA y en especial a una de sus miembros esta totalmente decidido a ser parte del equipo de super heroes. Pero tiene un problema no tiene super poderes. FanFic basado en JLA Year One ...Dedicado a @BlackCanary Cry
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida era en Star City hasta que vi por la television que había un grupo de super heroes que ayudaban a la ciudad , perdón que ayudaban al mundo

- ¿Que hacemos aqui Ollie? - me pregunté mientras me sacaba el carcaj para dejarlo sobre el escritorio de mi oficina.

- " Es asi como nuevamente la liga a ayudado a la policia , los criminales estan en las carceles gracias a la ayuda de estos super heroes"

La gente de Star City no sabe quien soy , me refiero no saben que Oliver Queen es Green Arrow como el mundo no sabe quienes son estos tipos con trajes que ayudan al mundo. Esto podría ser un nuevo reto para mi.

- Bueno Ollie tienen un tipo que habla con los pesces ¿Por que no te van aceptar?

En ese momento deje de pensar sobre que hacer o no, quería meterme en eso ó por lo menos que los tipos supieran que había otro como ellos. Mis flechas nunca iban a ser mal recividas , podían tener muy buenos trajes, la rubia se veia muy sexy en su traje pero ni todos sus super poderes podrían contra mis flechas especiales.

Viaje toda la mañana desde Star City para llegar a una ciudad llamada Central City , deje mi auto apartado de la gente y me coloque el traje de Green Arrow. Ahí estaban las camaras de televisión , pero esta vez no se los veía tan feliz como el día de ayer.

Me subí a la asotea de uno de los edificios para poder ver mejor el espectaculo, la television realmente engordaba , y la rubia se veía mucho mas atractiva en persona que por tele. ¿A caso eso podía ser posible?

- Soy Jack Rider de Wham Tv - un periodista dió un paso adelante de todos sus colegas y le metio el microfono adelante al tipo ese que habalaba con los peces - ustedes son un par de lunáticos disfrazados que se hacen llamar super heroes , digame la verdad hombre pescado ¿Cúan cierto es eso de que tiene super poderes?

Odiaba a la prensa , me parecían que estos tipos solo se preocupaban de arruinar las vidas de las personas. Aunqe bueno , el apodo de "Hombre pescado" no habia estado para nada de mal. Como seá ya se estaba pasando de listo . Saque de mi carcaj una de las flechas y antes que alguno de los super heroes pudiera contestar una de mis flechas había atrevasado el microfono.

- No hay nada como una flecha para responder - dije bajando por la escalera de auxilio , me quite el sombrero y en un gesto amigable salude a los presente - Green Arrow a vuestro serivio, el cual incluye seguridad las 24 hs al día a demás de que vengo a presentar mis buenos deseos a mis compañeros.

El tal Jack Rider me miro y luego de lanzar su microfono al suelo se acerco a mi para golpearme con su dedo indice en el pecho

- Usted tendrá una charla con mis abogados

- Claro , a mi me gusta charla pero espero que sus abogados se vistan mejor que usted Jack , ¿A caso le ha comprado el traje al Jocker? - me réi hasta que anule mi sentido de escuchar las palabras del tipo de la tele para prestar totalmente mi atención a un hombre de pelo blanco que venia en nombre de un hombre adinerado.

- Mi señor me ha enviado para decir que ha abierto una cuenta bancaria para ustedes, cuenta con dinero suficiente para el financiamiento de una base, equipo , gente a su despición que ayude a lo que deseen ¿Os interesa ? - el hombre de pelo blanco saco una tarjeta - Él vive en Illions , Chicago y por asusnto de trabajo no ha podido ser él mismo el que se colocque a su dispoción pero está esperando ansiosamente vuestra respuesta.

Me asome para poder leer el nombre que habia en la tarjeta "Ted Kord de Industria Kord" , seguramente el tipo este o es un super heroe o juega para el bando contrario.

- ¿Y tu flechas?

Me di vuelta para ver que un tipo vestido de rojo y rayitos en las orejas me habalaba.

- Nadie me aviso que habia que traer dinero .- me sonrei de costado - pero si el canario quiere conozco a un empresario que estaría dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes y yo puedo ofrecer mis flechas, tengo muy buena punteria - mi vista ya no estaba sobre el tipo rojo si no sobre la mujer vestida de negro y medias de red. - No hay problema si quieres probar mis flechas

- Dejalas en tu carjac Robin Hood

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza , la proxima vez si venia en traje quizás me iba a mejor.

- ¿Entonces? - alce una de mis cejas por arriba de mi antifaz

Ella me miro y nego con la cabeza mientras comenzo a caminar y el grupo la empezo a seguir.

- Entonces que no te necesitamos Robin Hood tal vez para la proxima vez

- Pero yo puedo serles de ayuda

- Lo siento pero solo tiras flechas

Eso fue todo lo que me dijierón antes de marcharse. Vengo a Central City para que unos tipos disfrazados me digan que mis flechas no son bienvenidas pero entre Ollie yo sabemos que tarde o temprano me van a necesitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Había menejado muy enojado ¿Como no habían aceptado mis servicios? ¿Dondé decía que uno necesitaba tener vista de rayos equis para ser un super heroe? La verdad que en ningún lado. Robin Hood había sido primero que todos ellos un heroé, a él la gente lo amaba , y solo tiraba flechas.

Estacione el auto el la mansión y tire las llaves sobre una mesa cuando en eso pasa Roy comiendo pizza. Ya se me había pasado la hora de cenar.

- Tuve que llamar al delivery , te iba a esperar pero ... bueno no importa .- Roy se quedó callado - Como que no traes buena cara Ollie

- Quiero pizza con Chili , eso voy hacer - camine hacia la cocina sintiendo los pasos de mi aprendiz detras. No es que no hubiese observado que tenía sus ganas de pregutnarme pero Roy a veces , perdón sabe que tengo un temperamento especial . Los kilometros que había de distancia no habían sanado mi orgullo. - ¿Crees que Batman es un super heroe Roy? - le pregunte friamente sin darme ni siquiera la vuelta

- Claro que si , es Batman ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la pizza y el chili?

Saque una fuente especial en la que cocinaba mi chili y lo mire

- Hoy fui a central City , ¿Y sabes ? Fui detrás de esos heroes que tienen una liga ... - me quede callado - No tengo super poderes y por eso no me aceptarón.

- Pero Batman no esta con ellos , quizás nisiquiera realmente es para gente con poderes.

- Tienen a un tipo que habla con los pesces Roy

El muchacho se aguanto la risa y se acerco para ayudarme con el Chili , bien alterado tampoco me iba a funcionar esto de cocinar.

- ¿Y por quieres ser de ellos? Digo , nosotros protegemos Star City , desde que llegaste esto ha sido un mejor lugar , eres un heroe Ollie - Roy coloco sobre subrazo sobre mi hombro palmeandolo y ahi se me fue toda mi estructura emocional , lo abrace ... a veces soy tierno.

- Basta de abrazos que el chile solo no se cocina.

La noche se pasó rapido , el cansancio de conducir y el cocinar me habían dejado muerto pero no tanto , había logrado buscarle una solucion a mis flechas... no mentirá , se me había metido en la cabeza que tenía meterme a la liga de heroes y acercarme a la chica con el nombre de Black Canary.

Despertarse en la mañana con un sol radiante no es lo más bonito del día . Trabajar en una empresa que se me cae a pedazos. No le veo futuro a eso de levatarse temprano.

- Oliver me voy al colegio ...

- Bien , cuidate

Soló logre decir eso, no ibamos a mentir , tenia mis momentos de ser padre pero la mayoria del tiempo no lo lograba ser.

- Los heroes tambien necesitan ayuda , solo tengo que estar atento y ayudarlos

Una sonrisa cruzo en mis labios . Que mejor que ser un encanto con ellos.

Llegue a la oficina y entre el trabajo pesado y economico de todos los días lo iba intercalando con mi propia busqueda personal sobre quienes eran estos muchachos.

- Hola Ted - una voz me atendio del otro lado de la linea - Ayer envie a Simon a que vean a estos chicos nuevos, tu sabes estos que luchan - se hizo una pausa - si te llegan a llamar ...ha ya te han llamado e iran para allá . - me sonreí de costado - Bien , esta llendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se hizo un silencio pequeño cuando Simon , el hombre de pelo blanco alto entro en mi despacho.

- Señor , la JLA ha sentido

- Lo sé Simon , he hablado con con Ted dejemos las cosas como están, Oliver Queen es feliz ayudando a una buena causa. Luego de tanto tiempo en la isla medite sobre el uso del dinero, y es una buena causa , se lo dije a nuestro amigo y te lo digo a ti , que pidan el dinero que quieran que se lo daremos . Si ahora me lo permites tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones

Me levante del escritorio para tomar el saco y colocarmelo para tomar despues las llaves del auto.

- Cuando este de regreso en casa hablamos

Cerre la puerta para partir hacia mi mansion y alli encerrarme en mi cueva, nada se me podia escapar en estos momentos. Mientras la Liga de la Justicia Americana creyera que un millonario queria ayudar y no darse a conocer , eso me favorecia mientras no unieran a Oliver Queen con Green Arrow todo mi plan estaría en marcha .

En mi ardua investigacion habia encontrado que el hombre pez denominado como Aquaman realmente era un hombre pescado. Se decía llamar rey de los mares y sus escamas eran de verdad ¿Como demonios podia ser esto? Pero lamentablemente no podía saber nada de los otros. La que más me interesaba era ella, canario negro ...

- Ella se ve bonita - me gire para ver que Roy estaba detras de mi - aunque no logro saber como es que lucha arriba de zapatos de tacon y medias de red ¿No se rompen?

- No me importaria si se le rompieran ...

- Ollie deja de babearte , ¿Seguro que tu interes por la liga es para ayudar y no por ella?

- Obviamente que quiero ayudar , Oliver Queen esta ayudando sin que ellos lo sepán y Green Arrow lo hará , aunque no me acepten...

- ¿Siguen con la negativa? - Roy abrio una bolsa de papel de la cual saco un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas

- No voy a insistir , voy ayudar - agarre una papa para echarme en la boca

- ¿Que piensas ?

- En cuanto Simon me de información , seré parte de la liga no oficialmente pero lo seré

Roy se quedo callado por un momento y me miro

- ¿Y yo en que plan entro?

- En la de seguirme y ayudar con Star City , esta ciudad es de los dos Roy , cuando yo no estoy Red Arrow está para ayudar

Mi teleofono sonó y vi el visor

- Vez hablando de roma - le guiñe un ojo a Roy - Hola Simon ... ¿Si?¿Que te han dicho? Eso es fabuloso , ahora mismo lo activare...¿Han dicho algo sobre Green Arrow? Ah ...esta bien , mañana nos vemos en la oficina - respire profudamente y mire a mi muchacho - el sobrino de Simon , Snapper trabajará con ellos como su ayudante y eso me da via libre a que entre en su sistema .

- Oliver , ¿No es ser doble moral ayudar y ayudarte? Has mandado a Simon y a su sobrino para poder entrar

- No, estoy ayudando al mundo. Si se donde van podre ir y si tengo suerte me voy a cruzar con Canario negro y todos felices. Si Oliver es feliz , tú seras feliz.

Roy nego con la cabeza limpiandose las manos

- Si eso no lo dudo , primero Oliver segundo Oliver ...

Bueno , ahi va mi aprendiz enojado agarrar el arco. Como decía no era muy padre ni mentor. Nunca nadie me habia dado un manual para ser mentor. Roy era con un pequeño hermano para mi , y lo sabía se sentía un poco dezplado por mi nueva obseción pero el ayudaba mucho mas que yo a Star City ...me ayudaba mucho más a mi.

- Tal vez Roy tiene razón no estoy detras de JLA sino detras de ella.


	3. Capitulo n3 : Branqueas

Cap n|3 : Branqueas.

Hacia varios dias que estaba lloviendo fuerte en Seattles. La ciudad de la lluvia esta vez estaba sufriendo de un gran temporal. Desde donde yo me encontraba, Star City , hasta alla no era mucho trayecto asi que al enterarme que algunos miembros de JLA se dirigian hacia no dude en ir , iban a necesitar una mano dado que había mucha gente afectada.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar al lugar y lamentablemente ya estaban Aquaman y green lantern , para mi lo lamentable era que no estaba canario, con tanta agua que habia encontrarse con una hermosa chica debajo de la lluvia era algo realmente ...¿Romantico? Bien Ollie ya estas pensando cualquier cosa.

- ¿Que haces aqui Green Arrow? - escuche una voz que me sacó totalmente de mi nube de fantasia

Me acomode un poco el sombrero de Robin Hood para que el agua no me diera de lleno en la cara y asi poder ver de quien se trataba. El otro tipo de verde, obviamente que su eleccion en el color era fantastico pero no me gustaba que tambien le digan Green en su nombre de heroe.

- Pasear, tu sabes yo soy el arquero esmeralda y esta ciudad le dicen la ciudad esmeralda, tenemos cierto grado de atracción. - guiñe un ojo con una sonrisa fanfarrona en mis labios.

- Que conveniente ¿Viene ayudar?

- Si , si hubiese querido tomarme unas vacaciones estaria en Hawaii chico listo

El señor del anillo mágico parecia que yo no era de su agrado , no me importaba , a mi solo me importaba salir bien en la tele y que la chica de las medias de red me considerara en su lista de citas.

- Que tal si en vez de hacerme preguntas Linterna verde , ayudas a tu colega , el branqueas que esta en el agua - ladee la cabeza tomando una soga - ¿Puedes crear algo que detenga el agua mientras yo saco a la gente de alli? - le indique con mi dedo hacia donde estaba la gente intentando salir del rio.

- Si puedo

Linterna verde volo por arriba del agua y parandose como a mitad de la corriente de su anillo salio una gran pared verde que frenaba bastante el cause del rio.

- ¿Donde compraste ese anillo?

- Me lo regalo un amigo

- A mi solo me dan medias para navidad , cambiare de amigos - sacudi la cabeza mientras aputaba al tronco de uno de los arboles para que mi flecha , que llevaba una cuerda, terminara incrustrada ahi - Amigos, sujeten con fuerza la cuerda , ya los ayudare

Con mucho cuidado y agarrado de otra cuerda comence a entrar en el rio para poder ayudar a la gente e ir sacando de uno a todo aquel que me extendía la mano.

- Gracias Green Arrow, no sabia que fueras de JLA - hablo la mamá de un niño mientras los ayudaba a salir del agua

- ¿Yo de la JLA? No , solo estaba paseando por aqui

Mientras Green Lantern y yo ayudabamos a todo aquel que lo necesitara el hombre pez volvía a meterse en el agua para buscar si había gente que necesitara ser rescada pero al cabo de algunos minutos él volvio a salir de a la superficie, parecia que todo estaba bien.

- No hay nadie más, solo resta esperar a que la lluvia cese para que podamos limpiar

- No te preocupes por eso , Martin luego vendra a limpiar

- Eso espero , hay varios autos y casas rodantes, sus tanques de nafta podrían contaminar este lugar

Me quede mirando Aquaman mientras hablaba con Linterna ¿Si él era el principe de los oceanos que hacia en una liga salvando a los humanos cuando loshumanos eran los que contaminaban su mundo? Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo movilizaba a estar con nosotros seguramente era por aquellos animalitos que estaban debajo del agua.

- Hey Branqueas - extendí mi mano hacia aquaman para ayudarlo a salir de aquel fango que era la orilla - ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Si incistes - respondio él con tono serio

- Podria llamarte sirenito pero no quiero ir a visitar a los peces - sonrei amablemente y por el rabillo de mis ojos vi que Lantern estaba ya con la prensa - él chico ese siempre sale en la tele, siempre se anda cubriendo de gloria , me parece que no puede evitarlo.

- Él tiene carisma para hablar con ellos

La voz del branqueas sonoaba un poco ahogada , y me fije que era como si le costara hablar fuera del agua. Esto era alusinamente realmente era un pez.

- Me encantaria hablar en especial sobre ti pero tengo trabajo que hacer , me saludas a vuestro representante terrestre - salude a Aquaman como lo hacia en Stark Treck y sali corriendo en direccion a mi moto.

Una hora más tarde estaba en mansion , bañando y mirando la tele

- " Nuestros heroes han ayudado esta tarde a salvar las vidas de ..."

Un gran estronudo me impidio seguir escuchado que decia la periodista de las noticias desde el lugar del hecho.

- Con un demonios, me apuesto a que a branquitas no le pasa esto - la nariz volvi a picarme y nuevamente otro estornudo fuerte.

- ¿Mucha agua en el trabajo Ollie? - Roy aparecio con un pote de helado apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

- El aire acondicionado hace mal

El muchacho , mi hijo adoptivo , se sento a mi lado mirando las noticias comiendose otra cucharada grande de helado.

- ¿Pretendes correr detras de ellos?

- No, si tuviera la velocidad del corre caminos rojo tal vez , pero creo que si intento eso algo me pasaria

- ¿Y todo esto es por? Quiero que me lo recuerdes.

- Porque soy un heroe que puede ser un super heroe

- Que manera tan educada de decir que se te ha metido en la cabeza la chica , canario negro - Roy mordio la cuchara y saco del bolsillo del pantalon un anuncio - Tal vez deberias llamar a esta floreria

Me extendio un pedazo de papel

- "Florería Sherwood" - leí en voz alta - Se que tengo una obsecion con Robin Hood ¿Pero cual es el punto ?

- Que yo no soy tan yo yo yo como tú Ollie - sacudi la cabeza antes de volver a comer helado. - Estuve buscando cosas y tu te habias cruzado con una canario negro antes. Estuve jugando con el google y recortes de periodico

-¿Y? Roy el punto , odio cuando ustedes los jovenes se la dan de detective

- Buscalo tu Sherlock

- Gracias - mascullé enfadado.

Antes de que mi aprendiz se pudiera ir de la habitacion las noticias llamaron nuestra atención.

- "Manchester se ha visto atacada por zombies , dincen que la liga estaría viajando en estos momentos hacia alla"

- ¿Lastima que no puedas ser superman no Ollie?

- Callate Roy - tome un almohadon para tirarselo - no hay ninguno que tenga mejor punteria que yo. - me pare de la cama mirandolo aun serio. - De todas maneras deberiamos averiguar que son estos zombies , no queremos que lleguen a casa pero primero vamos a comer y ...-tome su pote de helados - Roy nada de comer dulces antes de la cena , no tienes cinco años.

- Mi padre no estaba en casa y pense que iba a tener que pedir Sushi

Sacudi la cabeza negando y tome de su cuello para que fueramos a la cocina. No se me daba muy bien la comida , era un desastre a veces otras veces no , simplemente algo había aprendido en aquella isla.

Luego de la cena Roy y yo nos pusimos a investigar sobre aquellos cadaveres con seudo vida, un tio llamado Locus , la liga parecia que estaba detras de él y su ejercito. Ahora no se trataba de querer ayudarlos, tenía que ayudarlos , el peligro podría llegar aqui y no quería transformarme en uno de los sobrevivientes del apocalisis zombie.

Mande a mi pupilo a dormir a las doce , tenia escuela mañana y yo tenía que averiguar más sobre Locus y que me habia querido decir Roy con eso de la floreria "Sherwood"


End file.
